The present disclosure relates to money handling apparatuses etc.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-312833 discloses a money depositing/dispensing machine from which only a particular collector can remove the money stored therein. In the money depositing/dispensing machine, operation is limited to each ID card. For example, when an ID card of the particular collector is passed through a card reader, a door of a lower block of the machine is unlocked so that proceeds stored in a cassette in the lower block can be collected.
International Patent Publication No. WO2010/109606 discloses a money handling apparatus in which three or more concerned persons can handle the money. This money handling apparatus is divided into a depositing/dispensing unit for depositing/dispensing money, a storage unit for storing the money, etc. Each of the divided units is configured to be handled only by a different concerned person.
The money handling apparatus is generally placed in supermarkets, banks, etc., where a lot of money is handled, and is used for receipts and disbursements at a teller of the bank, or management of proceeds of the supermarket. The money handling apparatus includes a handling unit for handling the money, a safe unit for storing the money, etc., which are suitably divided according to their functions, security level, etc. Accesses to the units are limited to different persons.
For example, when the money handling apparatus is placed in the supermarket, a person in charge of accounting of the supermarket who handles the proceeds is permitted to access the handling unit, and a predetermined CIT company which regularly collects the proceeds based on a request of the bank, or the bank is permitted to access the safe unit.
According to the money depositing/dispensing unit of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-312833, and the money handling apparatus of International Patent Publication No. WO2010/109606, access to the handling unit etc. has been fixed. This is disadvantageous in view of recovery from errors etc.
For example, in the above-described case, when an error has occurred in the safe unit while the person in charge of accounting is handling the proceeds using the money handling apparatus, the apparatus cannot be recovered from the error unless the CIT company or a bank clerk in charge is called because the person in charge of accounting is not permitted to access the safe unit. When the CIT company or the bank is located away from the supermarket, or immediate support cannot be expected even when they are located closer to the supermarket, the handling of the proceeds is suspended, and the money handling apparatus cannot be used for a long time.